


Kissing (En)Counter

by raiyana



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Bets & Wagers, Blue Mountains | Ered Luin, Drunken Kissing, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:13:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27123676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raiyana/pseuds/raiyana
Summary: Bofur and Nori share a few ales after a long day - and make a bet.
Relationships: Bofur/Nori (Tolkien)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 22





	Kissing (En)Counter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Estethell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estethell/gifts).



> For Estethell, who'd had a bad day - hope this helps a little ;)

“Pffft, you’d never be able to keep that right in your head,” Nori scoffed. “Your brother’s fibbin’, clearly.”

“I can too count to five hundred!” Bofur protested hotly, thumping the bottom of his now-empty stein against the thick planks of the table.

Nori just smirked.

“I can!” Bofur repeated. “It’s _youse_ who’s scared,” he added, staring at Nori with the full conviction of ale-inspired brilliance. “You’re scared o’ losing, eh!”

“Ha!” Nori snorted, waving his mug for a refill. “Am not!”

“Are too!”

“Not!”

“Too!”

“ _Not!_ ” Nori grumbled mulishly. “Just don’t want you feeling the sting of a loss, that’s it.”

“Out of the goodness of your own heart, eh?” Bofur teased, clinking their mugs together and trying not to splash too much foamy ale onto the table.

Nori made a sound that reminded Bofur that he was related to the redoubtable Master Dori, burying his fearful shiver in the sweet embrace of good drink.

“What’s the bet then?” Nori challenged, draining half of his own mug.

Bofur looked at him, feeling no pains at all despite the long day of backbreaking minework. Nori had really pretty hair tonight, all up in tall peaks like that.

“You like it?” Nori asked, one hand reaching up to touch the central braid.

Bofur realised he’d spoken that thought out look, looking into the depths of his mug as he considered how strong Jofur’s ale might be. “S’pose,” he muttered carelessly, pretending at a nonchalance he didn’t quite feel. “You’re not too shabby-looking, alright?” he added, rushing through the words feeling embarrassed.

Nori grinned at him. “You’re not too shabby either,” he confided, leaning in close. “And you’d definitely lose any such bet.”

“Would not,” Bofur objected, leaning in close to be heard over the sudden argument at the next table. “You’re just a chicken.”

And that’s when Nori kissed him.

Bofur thought the triumphant grin made him even prettier, but of course he couldn’t let Nori _win_ – that would go against everything, after all.

And so he leaned in closer, drawing Nori back to him by the centre braid in his beard, and pressed his lips against his.

He was surprised by the softness, though even more surprised by how much fun kissing Nori was.

And by the funny look in his eyes when they parted slightly, breathing each other’s air.

“That’s one,” Bofur whispered, continuing before he could second-guess himself.

That kiss was sweeter still, and Nori’s hand on his thigh gave him new leverage, kissing Bofur as much as Bofur kissed him.

“Two,” Nori mumbled, glancing down and away for a moment.

Bofur pecked his lips once, twice, three times. “Five,” he offered, feeling his lips stretch int a wide grin.

Nori seemed a little flushed, draining the rest of his mug in one swallow.

“You’ll never make it to five hundred,” he challenged haughtily.

Bofur’s grin widened.

This time Nori’s lips moved with more confidence, and Bofur found himself licking his way into his mouth without having decided to do so, enjoying the lingering flavour of ale.

“I bet you a week’s worth of berry tarts,” he chuckled, kissing Nori’s pretty nose when he hesitated.

“That doesn’t count,” Nori scowled.

“Call it a perk free of charge,” Bofur shrugged, kissing him again.

He suddenly understood more of what the whole kissing thing was about, and why his friends seemed so interested in it.

Kissing was fun, Bofur thought, nipping gently at Nori’s bottom lip.

They were both somewhat surprised when Nori moaned in response.

Bofur kissed him for that, too, making him smile.

Kissing Nori was _very_ fun.

“What was that?” Nori asked, drawing back just a little.

“Huh?” Bofur asked, glancing quickly around them though no one in the crowded taproom paid any mind to two young lads kissing in a corner.

“I win!” Nori crowed.

Bofur groaned. He had clear forgotten how many kisses he’d reached. “That was just a warm-up,” he claimed. “To see if we liked it.”

“Well…” Nori paused slightly, looking at him from under those bushy auburn brows for a moment before giving him a sly wink. “ _I_ liked it fine.”

“Me, too,” Bofur admitted, flushing. He’d liked it rather more than just ‘fine’ if he was honest with himself, and he suspected Nori had too.

He didn’t seem to want to object to more kisses, at least, and Bofur happily obliged.

Bofur never did manage to win the bet that night, though Nori was too distracted by repeat attempts to collect his winnings.

He seemed to like kissing better than cakes, anyhow.


End file.
